Patent specification PL202114 presents an impact energy absorber consisting of a rod which can be machined by cutting tools surrounding it, placed evenly in a body sleeve. In order to ensure the correct guiding of the cutting tools, their blades are placed in guides shaped on the outer surface of the rod.
Patent specification PL211405 also presents an impact energy absorber consisting of a rod of a fluently changing diameter, which can be machined by cutting tools. In particular, this rod has a conical, pyramidal or another curvilinear shape in order to provide an increased energy absorption capacity in case of impact involving high kinetic energy.
Known devices perform well their task of absorbing the kinetic energy of impacts but they are unsuitable for a direct application as devices which transmit axial forces, alternating compressive and tensile ones.